


Lady Bracknell

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Mycroft Has a Goldfish, lady bracknell - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: Onkel Rudy erweist sich als hilfreich.





	Lady Bracknell

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde in der Sonderausgabe des Baker Street Chronicle der Deutschen Sherlock Holmes Gesellschaft anlässlich der 4. Staffel der Serie "Sherlock" veröffentlicht. (Mai 2017)

**Lady Bracknell**   
  


Es war ein milder Frühsommertag und dennoch tat es Mycroft seinen Mitschülern nicht gleich. Sie vergnügten sich im Freien bei Sport und Spiel, was von den Lehrern des exklusiven Internats gerne gesehen und gefördert wurde. Doch Mycroft – der unnötige Anstrengung nur um des Vergnügens willen von jeher verabscheut hatte – saß auf seinem Zimmer und steckte seine Nase in ein Buch.  
Das Schuljahr war bald zu Ende und die obligatorische Abschlussfeier mit Theateraufführung durch ein Schülerensemble warf ihre Schatten voraus. Um den zahlreichen Angeboten zur körperlichen Ertüchtigung zu entgehen, hatte Mycroft sich vor einigen Jahren dazu entschieden, der Theatergruppe beizutreten. Heute, mit seinen 17 Jahren, bezweifelte er, ob diese Entscheidung wirklich so klug gewesen war. Aus völlig unerfindlichen Gründen hatte der zuständige Lehrer ihm dieses Mal eine der wichtigeren Rollen auferlegt. Normalerweise hatte er kleine Nebenrollen übernommen und sich damit mehr oder weniger durchgemogelt. Doch bei diesem Stück musste er wirklich etwas leisten. Die Angst, sich vor der gesamten Schule und allen Eltern zu blamieren, saß ihm seit der Rollenvergabe nahezu permanent im Nacken. Seine Nervosität war so groß, dass er sogar Schwierigkeiten hatte, seinen Text zu lernen, was für ihn eine neue Erfahrung darstellte, auf die er gut und gerne hätte verzichten können. Üblicherweise betrachtet er sich eine Seite in einem Schulbuch nur kurz und konnte den Inhalt fehlerfrei wiedergeben.  
Mycroft war daher keineswegs ungehalten, als ein Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür sein Rollenstudium unterbrach.  
„Herein.“

  
Die Tür öffnete sich und die schlanke Gestalt von Onkel Rudy erschien im Türrahmen. „Hallo, mein Junge!“

  
„Onkel Rudy“, rief Mycroft freudig überrascht und erhob sich sofort von seinem Stuhl um seinen Onkel zu begrüßen.

  
„Ich hatte in der Nähe zu tun. Und da dachte ich mir, ich könnte dich auch schon heute besuchen, anstatt auf das nächste Wochenende zu warten. Auch bei diesem Wetter bist du fleißig, wie ich sehe.“

  
„Ach, das…“ machte Mycroft abwertend. „Nur das Theaterstück für die Abschlussfeier.“

  
Onkel Rudy warf einen genaueren Blick auf das Büchlein in Mycrofts Hand. „The Importance of Being Earnest – Ernst sein ist alles“, las er den Titel laut vor. „Schöne Aufgabe. Ein Klassiker. Welche Rolle hast du ergattert?“

  
Mycroft schluckte. „Lady Bracknell“, murmelte er gedämpft. Früher hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, in eine Frauenrolle zu schlüpfen. An einer reinen Jungenschule hatte man eben keine andere Wahl. Aber mit der Pubertät war eine neue Sensibilität einhergegangen, die nun die Verkörperung einer Frau, als ein nicht besonders erstrebenswertes, wenn nicht gar peinliches Vorkommnis einstufte. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er daher auf die Reaktion seines Onkels.

  
„Wunderbar! Deine erste Frauenrolle.“ Onkel Rudy schien begeistert und Mycroft atmete insgeheim erleichtert aus. „Ich hatte einmal das Glück, die Titania im Sommernachtstraum spielen zu dürfen.“ Onkel Rudys Blick verklärte sich und Mycroft hoffte inständig, ihm würden detailreiche Anekdoten aus der Schulzeit seines Lieblingsonkels erspart bleiben.

  
„Ja, ich bin auch sehr froh“, erwiderte Mycroft lahm und ohne jede Begeisterung. „Reden wir von etwas ander…“

  
„Hast du schon dein Kostüm?“, unterbrach ihn Onkel Rudy.

  
Mycroft stutzte. „Mein Kostüm? Ja, ich...“

  
„Zeig es mir.“

  
„Warum...“, fing Mycroft verwirrt an, bevor er sich fasste und energischer fortfuhr: „Wollen wir nicht über Handelsabkommen sprechen? Oder die innere Sicherheit? Oder über die UdSSR?“

  
Onkel Rudy winkte ab. „Darüber sprechen wir jedes Mal. Zeigst du mir jetzt dein Kostüm?“

  
„Das ist doch völlig unwichtig! Wenn meine berufliche Laufbahn die erforderliche Richtung einschlagen soll, wäre eine Diskussion über die politische Situation in Chile wesentlich...“

  
„Mycroft, du willst dich auf der Bühne doch nicht blamieren, oder? Eben. Dann lass dir von mir helfen. Chile läuft uns nicht weg.“

  
Mit einem Seufzen gab sich Mycroft geschlagen. Wenn Onkel Rudy sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war es nahezu unmöglich, ihn wieder davon abzubringen. Mycroft hoffte, auch einmal so bestimmt und autoritär auftreten zu können. Er holte das Kleid aus seinem Schrank und hielt es seinem Onkel hin.

  
„Nicht schlecht“, erklärte Onkel Rudy anerkennend, während seine Finger das Material befühlten. „Woher hast du es?“

  
„Wir waren mit unserem Lehrer in einem Kostümverleih.“

  
„Passt es?“

  
„Geht so. Ich...“ Mycroft sah betreten zur Seite. „Ich sehe blöd darin aus.“

  
Sein Onkel musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Du fühlst dich nicht wohl darin. Habe ich Recht?“

  
„Das läuft doch auf dasselbe hinaus!“

  
Onkel Rudy lächelte. „Exakt. Also... dann werde ich dir zeigen, wie man es anstellt, sich in Frauenkleidern wohlzufühlen. Man streift sie nicht einfach über. Man... fühlt sie... spürt sie... lebt sie.“

  
„Onkel Rudy... hat das irgendetwas damit zu tun, dass vor Jahren in deinem Badezimmer Nylonstrümpfe zum Trocknen hingen? Die haben nie irgendeiner ominösen Freundin gehört, oder? Das waren deine eigenen.“

  
Für einen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen. Onkel Rudy musterte Mycroft sehr aufmerksam.

  
„Ja, das waren meine eigenen. Ist das... seltsam für dich?“, fragte Onkel Rudy schließlich.

  
Mycroft zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht. Ich... wollte nur wissen, ob ich richtig lag.“

  
„Es war eine Phase. Nichts weiter“, erwiderte Onkel Rudy ruhig. „Ab und zu habe ich es in der Vergangenheit... genossen... Frauenkleidung zu tragen. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, nein... nur in meinen eigenen vier Wänden.“

  
„Weiß Mami...“

  
„Deine Eltern wissen davon.“ Onkel Rudy nickte. „Sie hatten kein Problem damit. Allerdings habe ich vor einiger Zeit damit aufgehört. Es erschien mir im Hinblick auf meine Position und die Notwendigkeit, diese auch zu halten, als zu riskant.“

  
Mycroft wandte für einen Moment den Blick ab. Er wusste genau, worauf sein Onkel anspielte. Das Familiengeheimnis, das eigentlich kein Familiengeheimnis war, sondern nur von seinem Onkel und ihm gehütet wurde, um allen, die sie liebten, weiteren Schmerz zu ersparen. Ja, es war bitter notwendig, dass Onkel Rudy innerhalb der Regierung eine gewisse Position innehatte, diese behielt und dass sich Mycroft als sein Protegé in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft in einer ähnlichen Stellung etablieren würde.

  
„Also... soll ich dir mit deinem Kostüm helfen?“, fragte Onkel Rudy sanft.

  
„Okay“, sagte Mycroft leise.

***~***

„Lady Bracknell“, äußerte Gregory Lestrade ohne Vorwarnung.

  
Mycroft stöhnte innerlich. Warum hatte er sich nur von Sherlock breitschlagen lassen, diese lächerliche Einweihungsparty der frisch renovierten Wohnung mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren?

  
„Sherlock hat mir neulich davon erzählt“, fuhr Greg fort.

  
„Hat er das“, erwiderte Mycroft trocken und wartete darauf, das unvermeidliche, leicht verächtliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht das anderen Mannes zu sehen, den er bislang als relativ anständig eingeschätzt hatte. Besonders seit er ihm in jener schrecklichen Nacht Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, ohne ihm lästige und unnötige Fragen zu stellen. Nun... auch er konnte sich irren. Besonders die jüngste Vergangenheit hatte ihm dies in äußerst schmerzhafter Weise klar gemacht.

  
„Hat Sie über den grünen Klee gelobt“, erklärte Greg und schenkte Mycroft einen offenen, aufrichtigen Blick in dem nicht eine Spur von Herabsetzung zu finden war.

  
„Tatsächlich?“, bemerkte Mycroft und konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihm ein wenig warm in der Gegend seiner Brust wurde, an der sich bei gewöhnlichen Menschen das Herz befand. In Bezug auf den Detective Inspector hatte er sich also doch nicht geirrt. Ein durch und durch offener, ehrlicher und aufrichtiger Charakter.

  
„Ja“, bestätigte Greg mit Überzeugung.

„Meinte, er hätte die Zeile 'a handbag' nie wieder so unglaublich gut von einem anderen Schauspieler gehört. Egal ob männlich oder weiblich.“ Er grinste. „Obwohl... er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt vielleicht schon ein Bier zu viel. Trotzdem wünschte ich, ich wäre dabei gewesen.“

  
Mycroft wandte seinen Blick von Greg ab, um zu kaschieren wie angenehm überrascht er von dieser Aussage war. Er sah zu Sherlock hinüber, der gerade mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit - die nur aus langer Praxis geboren wurde - Rosie auf seiner Hüfte balancierte, während John seiner Tochter den verschmierten Mund mit einem Tuch abwischte.

  
„Ein Bier wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich genau das Richtige.“ Mycroft drehte sich wieder zu Greg um.

  
„Ist okay. Ich besorge eins“, sagte Greg prompt und verschwand in der Küche.

  
Keine Sekunde später stand Sherlock neben Myroft. Er sagte nichts. Das war zwischen den beiden Brüdern fast nicht mehr notwendig. Schließlich brach Mycroft das Schweigen: „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich mich etwas mehr mit... Goldfischen befasse.“

  
Sherlock besaß die Unverschämtheit zu lächeln. „Es heißt: Freunde. Und er heißt Greg.“

  
***~***  
ENDE


End file.
